Agent Lucy Wilde
by UnicornsIlovethem321
Summary: Lucy's story is one that she struggles to tell her family. It's has so many twists and turns, death, abuse, imprisonment and a frightening conspiracy, that Lucy was almost a part of. Despite the fact that almost twenty years have gone by, Lucy is still haunted by her past and knows that she needs to open up to Gru about it. But how will he take it?
1. Importaint note

**So the reason why I haven't posted recently is that I've been reading back this story to myself and while you guys may love it, it really annoys me because there are so many problems with it, concerning the plot, the characters and continuity issues. But I will not be deleting it or abandoning it, because I really want to get it finished and the sequel written. (Originally I was going to separate the story into parts (part 1 and part 2), however, I've decided that the story would work better if it was one big story and had an exciting sequel about Lucy and Gru meeting the villains in the future and what entails for them.)**

 **So what I am going to do is edit some of the chapters I've written so far and try to alter them the best I can. Some plot points will be changed to make the story work better, such as Lucy's nightmare sequence, her actually finding out about Drisk a little later on** **and the role of Georgetta and her kids. However I** **won't be changing all the chapters because there are some, that really work in the context of the story. I will also be changing the summary of this story because it doesn't really work with the final story or the sequel.**

 **Overall it will still be the same story, but slightly longer and better. Please comment if you have any concerns.**

 **I really hope you guys aren't annoyed by this in any way, I just was getting really annoyed with the story and felt like it needed some editing. I'll be working on it over the next few days and the improved chapters will be ready to read ASAP.**

 **Also, thank you all so much for over 50 comments! You are all amazing and I thank you all for your support, despite how rocky the writing process has been.**


	2. Chapter 1

**As I said in my authors note, I have been editing the chapters and making the story flow better. I hope you guys enjoy it, I promise this will be the final version and the sequel will be arriving soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Lucy's nightmare

Lucy's green eyes flashed open. She couldn't move an inch and couldn't speak as she felt something cold and sharp press against her throat. She directed her eyes upwards to see a dark figure looming above her, holding a knife in his hand. He had a strangely familiar menacing grin on his face. Was it El Macho? No, this guy's face was too thin. It could be Balthazar Bratt but surely she'd be able to see the outline of his mullet and facial hair?  
Then it dawned on her. It wasn't a recent villain, it was one who had died years ago. He had plotted a terrible plan that had put Lucy's life on the line when she was a child up until when she was a teenager.

The villain's name was Drisk.

"Hello Lucy, dear, did you miss me?" Drisk asked pressing the knife down on her neck harder. Lucy squirmed as hard as she could but the blade wouldn't budge, digging deeper into her flesh.

Another figure emerged from the shadows, another following close behind it. It was Lydia, the evil, powerful henchwoman of Drisk and Georgetta, the woman her father remarried, who hated her guts.

"Did you miss us too?" Asked Lydia.

"I hope you did." Sneered Georgetta.

When Lucy looked up, she couldn't see Drisk anywhere, despite the knives presence on her neck. She scanned for him in the darkness but couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything, except for the pain of the blade cutting her.

Everything began to get darker and blurrier before her sight completely cut off. She came to the realization that she was dead.

Lucy's eyes opened in shock as she screamed in terror. She bolted forward and sat there, panting like a dog.

"Lucy? What is it?!" Gru asked, his eyes wide open, sitting up beside her.

"D...Dr.…Ge...Ly..." Lucy gasped, shaking, unsure of where to start.

"Calm down, it's alright, I'm here," Gru said, putting his arms around Lucy, feeling her racing heart.

"It was... Drisk...He...He..." She rasped before dissolving into tears.

Gru didn't know much about Lucy's story and what was so traumatic about it as Lucy hated talking about it. Certain things would trigger bad memories for Lucy, such as the feeling of being trapped or isolated.

Lucy and Gru lay in the bed, hugging tightly. Lucy's head was buried in Gru's chest as tears rolled down her face. She would occasionally choke out dry sobs that would make Gru hug her harder.

* * *

It seemed like decades to Gru, before the sun finally shone through the curtains. He didn't have a wink of sleep since Lucy's nightmare. He held her in his arms the whole night, looking at her tear stricken face. He couldn't take his mind off her nightmare, he needed to ask her what was wrong, as this wasn't the first time this had occurred. Gru realised Lucy from his arms, waking her up as she hit the mattress.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, honey," Gru whispered.

"Morning" Lucy sighed back "I'm sorry I woke you last night."

"Don't worry about it. What was that nightmare about anyway?" Gru asked as Lucy stood up.

"I'd prefer not to say" Lucy muttered, walking towards the closet and taking out a pink dress.

Gru frowned in confusion as he took out his usual wear and put it on.

They didn't say another word to each other until they were outside the kitchen door, about to go in and make the girl's breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I'll talk about it later, I don't really want to talk about it in front of the girls," Lucy said.

"Ok," Gru said, giving her an understanding smile.

"Morning, Gru and Lucy!" The girls chorused as their adoptive parents came into the room.

The girls were sitting around the laid breakfast table, patiently waiting to be served pancakes. Dru was either on a heist with the minions or he was asleep, the couple assumed the latter.

"Morning gorls!" Gru exclaimed, making a start on breakfast.

"Morning!" Lucy beamed.

Lucy did her best to be cheerful at breakfast, despite the nightmare still parading around in her mind. She talked with the girls about school, friends, boys and teachers. She spoke to Gru a couple of times and kissed him on the cheek at least once, which made Edith grimace. But behind all the smiles, kisses, laughter and bouncy speaking, Lucy felt terrible.

"Excuse me a minute," Lucy said, getting up and heading out of the room.

She walked into the downstairs bathroom, locked the door and gripped onto the edge of the sink, knuckles white. She felt an uncontrollable trickle of tears roll down her face. She couldn't help sobbing, she couldn't stop thinking about her nightmare and wondering if it was a sign.

A sign for what, though? Drisk, Lydia and their henchmen were dead, Georgetta and her daughters were living in England and hadn't contacted her for fifteen years, they couldn't harm her anymore. But she still had a pit in her stomach and her mind was racing like a speeding car.

"Mum?" Came the small voice of Edith from outside the door. Lucy's heart still melted if any of the girls called her mum.

"Yeah?" She answered, mopping the tears from her cheeks.

"Dad was asking if you want another coffee?"

"Um...Yeah sure, why not?. I'll be out in a sec." She said, splashing water on her face.

Lucy came out of the bathroom and sighed, before forcing herself into the kitchen.

"Yoo, ok?" Gru asked, as he bent down to put down a bowl of food for Lucky, the goat, who instantly gobbled it up, much to Agnes' delight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy shrugged, taking the coffee in the pink spotty mug on the worktop.

Gru noticed that Lucy's voice seemed flat and wavery.

"Are yoo absolutely sure?" He asked again.

"Yes!" Lucy snapped, causing her husband and her girls to look at her in shock. "Sorry." She muttered, putting her face in her hand.

The whole kitchen remained silent apart from Lucky and Kyle munching on their food and Gru and Lucy sipping their drinks.

"Come on gurls it's time to get ready for school!" Gru cheered, finally, breaking the silence.

The girls reluctantly got up and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Now, can yoo please tell me what's going on? You're really scaring me."

Lucy sighed, put her empty mug in the sink and sat at the table.

"Ok, so, last night I had a nightmare, that I was strapped to a metal table, unable to move, I tried to scream for help, you know, for you, for Dru, for the minions, for anybody, but I couldn't. I felt something sharp and cold press against my neck. I realized that it was a knife. I looked up and I saw that someone was holding it against me. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but then they came closer and I saw Drisk's face staring down at me."

Gru put his arm around Lucy, who looked at the floor.

"And then, he said, "Did you miss me?" In that creepy way, pressing the knife harder so that I couldn't breathe. Then two other villains from my past came in and pretty much the same question, I then felt pain as it cut me, then everything went blurry and dark... then I woke up." Lucy continued "but the dream did remind me that I haven't actually told you about my past. The only thing I've ever really said is how Drisk wanted to use me and a lot of other people. But I've never filled in the blanks. But now that we have been married for almost two years, I think I am ready to tell you."

"We'll talk about it after I've dropped the girls off at school yoo've got to tell me all about it," Gru replied.

"Ok. I will." Lucy breathed as Gru ran off to call for the girls.

She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, sighing. Had she made a mistake? Was it a mistake to tell Gru? How would he feel about everything she'd faced? Would she have to tell Dru and the girls eventually?

Lucky, the unigoat, nestled his head against Lucy's leg and chewed her shoe strap, noticing she was upset. Kyle came over too and curled up next to her. Lucy picked up Lucky and held him on her lap, laying a hand on Kyle's head.

"I'll be alright." She muttered, trying more to convince herself, than the pets.

"Morning, Lucy! How's my favourite sister-in-law this morning?!" A shrill, squeaky voice, rung around the kitchen, making Kyle, Lucky and Lucy jump out of their skin and fur.

Dru strolled into the kitchen in his pyjamas, his hair an absolute mess. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Morning Dru, I could be better," Lucy muttered, worried that she sounded rude.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked, his smile fading.

"I'll explain later, I wanted to wait until the girl's where out of the house," Lucy replied, running her fingers through Lucky's fur.

Dru nodded and sat down next to Lucy, pulling out a comb from his pyjama pocket and combing his hair.

"We thought that you were on a heist?"

"Yeah, we were but we were stopped by the stupid AVL." Dru sulked.

Lucy couldn't help but force a small smile, knowing that she had contacted them to go after him, last night.

* * *

"Is mum ok?" Margo asked as Gru drove his tank towards Agnes' kindergarten.

"She's fine, vhat are yoo talking 'bout?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Margo said impatiently.

"She's just got a lot of AVL stuff on her shoulders right now, ok?" Gru lied, cringing. He felt awful lying to them, but he didn't want the girls to worry even more.

Margo sighed and stuck her earphones in as she stared out of the window. Edith was on her I pod, watching some YouTuber that Gru and Lucy had banned her from watching over and over again but she wouldn't listen. She had her pink, cat ear headphones on so that Gru wouldn't hear. As for Agnes, she had her nose deep in a book about unicorns, that Lucy had given her for a Christmas present when she and Gru were still dating. She had read it plenty of times before but she loved it so much that she read it over and over. It was her second favourite book after One Big Unicorn.

Gru pulled up to Agnes' kindergarten and walked her to the gates, leaving Margo and Edith in his car. Margo had a sinking feeling about Lucy, worrying about what was really going on. She could tell that it clearly not work stress, it was definitely something else, something worse.

* * *

When Gru finally got home, he found Dru sitting at the table in the kitchen, while Lucy was making drinks.

"Hey, brother!" Dru shouted.

"Hello Dru, how was de heist?" Gru asked.

"It didn't go as I planned, the stupid AVL caught me and escorted me home." He pouted, looking like a bratty child.

Gru winked at Lucy, knowing that she probably had called the AVL to be on the lookout, but she didn't wink back. She looked even more unhappy than she did before he took the girls to school.

"I'll help yoo with those and we can have a chat about yoor story," Gru said, taking the drinks and sitting down on the kitchen sofa.

"Vhat story, it's not bedtime yet!?" Dru asked.

"Lucy is going to tell us her life story, as she feels comfortable to discuss it with us," Gru explained.

"Ok." Lucy breathed "It all started in late 1982, when my mum was heavily pregnant with me." She begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Promises

 _November 22nd, 1982_

Julie lay on the sofa in the living room, sipping from a yellow mug of steaming tea. She rubbed her swollen belly and leaned back, resting her head against a soft cushion. Her boys, Samuel, and Isaac where at school and her husband, Charlie was doing paperwork in his study, so the house was peaceful and calm.

Julie picked up the un-opened AVL newspaper, lying on the coffee table. She looked at the front page and almost had a heart attack when she saw a tall, skinny, black-haired figure on the front page. He had his hands clasped around the bars of a cell door, his eyes were bright red and shining with anger and his pale lips were pressed into a fine line.

The headline read:

 ** _Murderous master criminal escapes from prison, 24 found dead at the scene!_**

Julie gulped and scanned the article below, pausing every few seconds to take it all in.

 _Last Friday, a male, middle-aged, tall, skinny, master criminal, only known as Drisk, escaped from the AVL prison. This man has been known for his many heists, stealing precious processions such as the Queen's throne in 1974 and a box of priceless gems in 1978._

 _He was arrested in 1979 and spent four years behind bars, spending his time beating up other inmates and attempting to escape by trying to kill guards and agents. Last Friday, one of his escape attempts finally worked._

 _He was let out for visiting hours, but instead of following the other inmates, he beat up the young man, guarding his cell, stealing his keys, gun, and walkie talkie. Other guards and agents arrived at the scene attempting to take him down, but he shot them and escaped through a large vent in the ceiling._

 _He wrote director, Syral Ramsbottom, a letter on Saturday, telling him that he swears revenge for locking him away. He's threatened to kill each and every agent in the AVL and then kidnap their children, to use for his wicked schemes._

 _We are yet to find where he's hiding, so watch your back agents and keep your children safe._

Julie instantly stood up and walked down the hall to her husband's study.

"Charlie!" Julie yelled, banging on the door, hoping he would hear her, over _Uptown Girl_ on his radio.

The music stopped and the door burst open, just dodging Julie's face.

"What is it, Julie? Has your water broken? Have you been sick? Are you having another craving? Do I need to call an ambulance?!" Charlie cried, standing in the doorway.

"Oh Charlie, your so sweet but no, it's nothing like that. It's something really scary, on the front page." Julie said, holding up the newspaper.

Charlie gently took it from his wife's hands and scanned the front page, his eyes widening with every word.

"Oh my goodness." He whispered.

"I'm scared, Charlie. He wants to kill agents and kidnap their kids, what if he kills us and takes Samuel and Isaac? What if he takes our little girl when they're born? We've already lost a child, Pauline when she was only a baby! I don't want to lose any more!" Julie shrieked, frantically.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to us or our children, I promise." Charlie said, pulling Julie into a hug, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. Little did Charlie know that wouldn't get to keep that promise.

* * *

It wasn't long until Christmas invaded the Wilde household, the large tree was decorated, tinsel was draped over the sofas and chairs and presents hung in stockings on the fireplace. As they lived in a Chateau, they would host many parties at that time of year, as their house was big enough for over twenty people.

Eleven-year-old, Samuel loved helping his parents decorate the house and make the Christmas cake, eating the marzipan was his favorite part. He normally asked for books and lego for Christmas but this year, he had asked for _The Nintendo Entertainment System_ , the new video game console.

Isaac, Samuel's seven and a half-year-old brother, loved the music, his school nativity play, presents and was mesmerized Christmas lights, and the idea of Santa. His little world always lit up at this time of year and Charlie and Julie found it adorable. He had asked for Playmobile figures and a toy gun.

Despite, the joy that Christmas brought their children, Julie and Charlie, couldn't stop worrying about Drisk's threat.

"I just can't stop thinking about the fact that he kidnaps kids and uses them for his schemes! Those poor children won't have a proper childhood, they won't be loved, they won't be allowed to play, read or watch TV. What if it happens to our children?" Julie whispered to Charlie one night, as they where lying in bed.

"I've promised you, I won't let him hurt any of our children." Charlie said, kissing her on the head.

Charlie, put his hand on Julie's stomach and felt his little girl kick.

"Promise?" Julie muttered, sleepily.

"Cross my heart." Charlie whispered, hugging his wife close.

* * *

 _February 8th 1983-_

"We're home!" Called Charlie as he and Julie walked through the Chateau door, with their new baby girl.

Samuel and Isaac ran down the hall, followed by their babysitter, who looked exhausted.

"Mummy, daddy!" Cried Isaac, leaping into his dad's arms.

"Hey, guys." Samuel said, calmly.

"Boys, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Julie said, extending her arms to reveal the baby girl she had in them, "this is your sister, Lucianne Angel Isabelle Wilde."

The boys stared at their sister, with warm smiles.

"Hello, Lucianne, I'm your brother, Samuel."

"Hi, I'm your brother Isaac." Isaac joined in.

Julie and Charlie smiled at each other, what a beautiful memory. But the dread of Drisk still stuck in their heads and created a dark cloud over their happy faces.

* * *

Months passed and the AVL began to experience some problems in it's British branch, meaning that Julie and Charlie needed to transfer over to it, in order to help keep it afloat. In order to do that, the family had to move to a mansion in London.

The Victorian mansion was large and had a huge garden, with enough space for the kids to play. It had high ceilings with beautiful chandeliers hanging from them. The children where given their own bedrooms, each one tailored to their personality, except for Lucianne who didn't have one yet.

They hoped that the mansion would be a good place to hide from Drisk, but it seemed doubtful, as Drisk's army and spies where very unpredictable.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Georgetta

 _November 4th 1990-_

A gurney crashed through the hospital doors, moving at top speed down the corridor.

Lying on the gurney was Julie Wilde, who was struggling to breathe as her head ached. She had been seriously hurt on a mission, which was originally intended to bring foil Drisk's plans once and for all.

One of Drisk's henchmen had been chasing her and pushed her off a tall roof. She fell and hit her head on the cold concrete ground below.

The doctors said that it was a miracle that she hadn't broken her neck, but Julie had enough AVL training to prevent that from happening. However, AVL training wasn't always a guaranteed get-out-of-death card, as she would soon find out.

As the doctors held an oxygen mask against her mouth and nose, Julie was in a daze, everything was a blur other than the amount of pain she was in. No matter how many painkillers she had been given, nothing could distract her from the awful feelings in her head.

She was wheeled into an operation theatre and the world went black.

* * *

"What is the name of the patient you are visiting today?" A friendly old woman asked Charlie.

"Juliet Wilde."

The woman nodded slowly, pointing down the corridor.

"The first room on the right, my love," she said, sneaking Isaac and Lucy a lollipop on the way past, Samuel felt that he was too old for that kind of treatment.

There were three seats beside Julie's room, that Charlie asked his children to sit on while he talked to the doctors.

As their father disappeared into their mother's room, Samuel turned to his younger siblings.

"It's going to be alright, Isaac, Lucy, we'll make it work, I promise," Samuel said, trying to be as responsible as he could, despite his harrowing grief. Apparently, his the impact of his mother's fall had caused some major injuries in her head and while she could still talk, there wasn't much she could do.

Lucy didn't respond, and neither did Isaac.

Isaac was just sitting there, not saying anything, his face was red where he had obviously been crying. He had been the closest to Julie out of the three of them and he was about to lose her.

Lucy's face was also red, as a flood of tears leaked from her eyes. She was staring down at her blue patent shoes, as she clutched her ballerina rag doll to her chest.

Samuel was worried that he had said the wrong thing, as his siblings were clearly weren't convinced by his words.

They sat in silence for a while, until their dad came out. His cheeks were damp and tears were still leaking from his eyes. The doctor followed after him, looking worried, however, he tried to hide it when he saw three, wide-eyed children staring at him.

Charlie saw them too and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Come on my darlings, it's time to say goodbye."

Samuel stood up, putting his arm around his brother, as his father took his little sister's petite hand, stroking his thumb across it.

Julie was in there, awake, but only barely. She had an oxygen mask on her face and tubes all over her body.

"Hi, my sweets." She smiled weakly, beckoning them over.

All three of them crowded around her bed, looking at her with teary eyes.

"Samuel, you are the bravest, sweetest boy I've ever met, I hope you achieve that dream of being a biology teacher. You will be an amazing teacher and an excellent young man. I love you."

Samuel wrapped his arms around his mother, giving her a kiss on her pale cheek.

"I love you too, mum." He whispered.

"Isaac, you are also so brave and so kind, I can't believe how much you've grown in the last few years. You are going to be such a mature and kind man when you grow up. I love you."

Isaac burst into tears, making Julie feel slightly guilty, she pulled him into a cuddle and kissed him on his head.

"I...I...love...you, mum..." Stuttered Isaac through his tears.

Julie released him from the weak but loving hug and Isaac ran into his father's arms. Samuel came over stroked his little brother's hair, fighting through his own tears.

Julie turned to her youngest, who was looking at her, fear in her large emerald eyes. Her freckled cheeks were soaked with tears, but she wiped them away and tried to be as brave as her older brother, for her mother's sake.

"Lucy, my darling girl, I want to tell you something," Julie began, "you must be brave and kind, just like your brothers, you'll see that it'll help you through all the terrible events life has to offer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," Lucy replied.

Julie hugged Lucy tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Lucy replied, burying her head in her mother's wavy hair.

This time the whole family joined in with the hug, sobbing their hearts out as Julie slipped away.

* * *

Three years came to pass and Samuel moved out.

Isaac, who was now seventeen, became the responsible one, who helped his father look after the house and his younger sister, who was now ten.

Charlie still worked for AVL, determined to catch Drisk and avenge his poor wife.

The family were still very well off, so Charlie had spoiled his three children throughout the painful years after his wife's passing. He had bought the equipment that Samuel needed for his job as a biology teacher, as well as, paid his college and university tuition, he had given Isaac many video games and bikes, since he wasn't showing much interest in anything else at that time, Charlie assumed that he was using them to distract himself from reality. Finally, Charlie had bought Lucy many news dolls and a massive canopy princess bed, with blue bedding. Lucy had loved it.

Despite the tuition, the video games and the princess bed, there was still a dark hue over the family's life and yet again, it had been caused by Drisk.

Samuel had tried to be responsible as he could when it first happened and for a long time afterwards, but he began to miss out on things his friends were doing and became bored and stressed. Isaac refused to speak much throughout the last couple of years, he just wanted to be left alone, however, he had pulled out of the shadows a bit since Samuel left, knowing that he had to help support his father and sister.

However, Charlie was determined to get rid of that hue, by not only defeating Drisk and his army but also to remarry and give his kids another mother figure to look up to.

He had fallen in love with a divorced woman, named Georgetta Adley, who had two children of her own, two twelve-year-old girls, Aubrey and Geneva. Georgetta seemed like such a kind, polite, loving woman with a good heart. He couldn't wait for Isaac and Lucy to meet her.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm so sorry about yoor mother, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Gru said, softly, resting his hand on hers.

"Thank you, it's ok though, I know that she and my father are looking down on us, hopefully, proud of us." Lucy chuckled.

"So, vhat was Georgetta like?" Dru butted in.

"Georgetta's the reason why I have so much trouble figuring out the mum thing," Lucy muttered, "she didn't really like me all that much, so she wasn't the best mother figure to me, so, as I couldn't remember my own mother all that well because I was so young when she passed, I sometimes struggle to remember how a mother is supposed to act."

Gru and Dru looked at her sympathetically, they had no idea.

"Lu, I think you're a great mum, you're really getting the hang of it now, and I know that your parents are very proud."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled, "now, it wasn't long until we met Georgetta, my father was going to be marrying her soon. It was at that first meeting when she and her daughters began to reveal their true colours, but I was too young to notice it."

* * *

Lucy and Isaac looked out of the bay-window in Lucy's bedroom, watching as a black Volvo pulled up outside.

"I'm guessing that's their car," Isaac said, "come on, let's go and meet them."

Isaac took his younger sister by the hand and walked down the large staircase, into the main hallway.

Lucy was holding one of her dolls close to her, feeling slightly nervous but excited. She had dressed in her favourite blue frock and white flat shoes, with a blue shiny hairband tucked behind her fringe. She wanted to look her best, wanting her new mother to like her.

Isaac led her outside, where their father was, opening the doors for Georgetta and her daughters.

"Hello again, Charlie, how lovely to see you," Georgetta said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely to see you too, sweetie." He replied, returning the kiss.

Georgetta had a very sophisticated sense of style, she was dressed in a brown, V-neck dress, that just touched her knees, that was covered by a fluffy, orange coat, she had a large, orange, Channel handbag to match and her long, curly, brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She wore bright red lipstick and dark brown eyeshadow. Lucy thought she looked very pretty.

Her daughters Aubrey and Geneva were also dressed in a sophisticated fashion. Aubrey was dressed in a red dress with yellow and red tights and yellow patent shoes. Her sister, Geneva was dressed in a similar fashion, but with the colours purple and green instead. They both had long, curly, blonde hair that flowed down their backs and piercing blue eyes.

"This must be Isaac!" Cried Georgetta, walking up to him, "what a fine young man."

"Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand out for her to shake, with her gloved one.

"Yes." Georgetta nodded before her eyes lay on Charlie's youngest.

"This is my sister, Lucianne, mostly known as Lucy," Isaac explained.

"Hello Lucianne, you look beautiful in that expensive dress." She said bitterly, but Lucy didn't pick up on her tone.

"Thank you very much." Lucy giggled.

"These are my daughters, Aubrey and Geneva." Georgetta continued as if Lucy had never spoken.

Aubrey and Geneva stood beside their mother, sour expressions plastered across their faces.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lucy said, smiling at the girls.

"You have really pretty hair," Aubrey said, running her fingers through Lucy's red strands, "shame it's ginger though."

Lucy looked slightly hurt by the back-handed compliment, but she shook it off quite quickly, trying not to let it get to her.

"I don't mind it being ginger, it reminds me of my mother, she had hair like mine."

"Oh, poor her," Aubrey sniggered.

"Would you like me to show you around the house?" Lucy asked, changing the subject, feeling uncomfortable.

"Did you hear that Geneva, she wants to show us around this ancient dump."

"I think she's proud of it." Sniffed Geneva.

"Maybe a little too proud."

"Mm." Geneva agreed, smirking at Lucy.

Lucy looked at the sisters awkwardly, biting her lip, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Isaac came to her rescue.

"So, would you like us to show you around, girls? You can look at where your bedrooms will be if you'd like."

The girls nodded, following him and Lucy, who was clinging onto his hand, into the house. Georgetta and Charlie followed shortly after.

Georgetta glanced around the house, judgementally, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as modern as my house, but I suppose it's cosy and charming." She muttered.

"I'm sure we can change bits and pieces to make it more modern if that would make you more comfortable," Charlie reassured her.

Isaac and Lucy glared crossly at their father. The charm of the home was that it was old-fashioned and almost like a castle, that was the way their mother had always loved it, they didn't want Georgetta to change anything.

Their father didn't notice his children's reaction to his words and carried on chatting to Georgetta.

The tour dragged on for a while, with Georgetta and the girls complaining about almost everything, if something was slightly out of place they would notice. The worst reaction out of them was when the girls saw their bedrooms.

"It's too small! My bedroom at home was much bigger than that tight space!" Moaned Geneva, stamping her foot.

"Yes, I know that your bedroom in our old home was bigger, but I'm sure you'll love it once you get used to it," Georgetta told her, a fake sense of sickly sweetness in her voice.

"Hm." She sighed, stubbornly.

Aubrey's reaction was even worse.

"Ugh! The ceiling is damp, the floor is dusty and there's mould on my window!" She whined, "and it's way too small!"

These were all lies, of course, the ceiling barely had any damp, it was just old, the floor barely had a speck of dust on it, as it had been hoovered that morning and the window was as clean as a whistle, Isaac knew she was just looking for attention.

"Aubrey, hush, we'll get it all sorted, don't worry." Georgetta cooed, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Lucy and Isaac shared a worried look.

* * *

"How do I look?" Asked Georgetta, as her wedding stylist placed a veil on her head.

"You look beautiful, mum." Aubrey and Geneva said in unison.

"Good. You two look lovely, perfect little bridesmaids."

Aubrey and Geneva were dressed in matching white, bridesmaids dresses, with small white heels. Their hair was done in a topknot with matching bows, pushing the front of their hair away from their faces.

Georgetta's dress was a cream one, that hugged her slim figure. Her hair had been let down so that it flowed down to her waist. She wore silver high heels that were studded with small plastic diamonds.

"Unfortunately, I have to have that little brat as a bridesmaid too." Groaned Georgetta.

"Yeah, I don't like her," Sulked Aubrey, "she's weird, she keeps talking about these crazy things called, krav maga and krumping."

"Hm. I think it'll be in your best interests to just stay out of her way." Georgetta replied.

A few moments later, Lucy, Isaac and Samuel, who had come down especially for the occasion, walked in.

Samuel and Isaac were dressed in black tuxedos. Samuel had a green tie and Isaac had an orange tie. Their hair had been neatly combed and their shoes polished.

Lucy was wearing a long white dress that reached down to her ankles, she wore white flat shoes and her hair was pinned into a half up half down style with some sparkly clips.

"Whoa, you look really pretty," Lucy said to Georgetta, giving her a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you think so," Georgetta replied, not returning the compliment or even thanking her, "Is the car here yet?"

"Yes, we came to tell you that it's outside," Samuel said.

"Good," Georgetta said, coldly.

* * *

Lucy strolled up the mansion stairs, not really caring about the wedding after-party going on in the living room.

Georgetta had arranged a huge party that was a bit over the top. She had invited nearly everybody she and Lucy's father knew, decorated the house to the max and had ordered a DJ, whose music was so loud that it echoed around the rest of the house. Lucy decided that she'd much rather go and play in her bedroom than join in with the chaos.

When she walked into her room she started to pretend to be a secret agent. She ran around her bedroom, throwing punches at her teddies, who she named "the bad guys" and rescuing all her rag and Barbie dolls, who were the "innocent civilians". She had been playing this game since she was very young, wanting to practice for her dream job, working for the AVL.

It was still her dream to work there, despite what had happened to her mother. She wanted to make her parents proud and catch as many bad guys as she could. The bad guy she really wanted to catch was Felonious Gru, who was known for his notorious heists that he had carried out since he was only a child. Apparently, he really wanted to steal the moon, but Lucy generally wondered how or if he was going to carry that one out without being crushed from how heavy it would be.

Lucy was distracted from her game by the friendly voice of her oldest brother.

"What are you up to in here?" He chuckled, stepping over various books and toys that where spread all over the floor.

"I'm trying to save the innocent civilians from the evil Dr Fart!"

"Well good luck with that," Samuel quipped, "I'll need to be making tracks in a minute."

Lucy gave her brother a quizzing look.

"What? You said that you were staying the night!" Lucy whined, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist.

Samuel winced at her crushing embrace.

"I know but, it turns out I can't, work just called and I have a shift tomorrow."

Lucy pouted, but she didn't argue any further, knowing from her father's experience that work was very important.

"Ok, promise you'll come back soon though."

"I promise, only if you promise to be a good girl for Georgetta and at least try to get on with Aubrey and Geneva. It would help dad out so much."

"I promise." Lucy lisped, giving her brother another bone-crushing hug. She was surprisingly very strong for a ten-year-old, little girl.

* * *

Months turned into years, Isaac moved back to France to work as a surgeon and Lucy's sixteenth birthday was soon approaching.

Aubrey and Geneva had not changed much from their bratty selves, they were always hankering after something, and they were very rude to Charlie when they wanted to be. Despite her promise to her brother, six years prior, Lucy was really struggling to get along with them. She was also struggling with Georgetta, she was really strict and rude to her most of the time, demanded a lot from her father and always sided with Aubrey and Geneva no matter what.

Lucy still had a healthy bond with her father, but he was away on missions an awful lot more than he was when she was little, so she saw less and less of him. She missed him terribly.

Despite all the problems she was having, Lucy remained optimistic and kind, as she knew that was what her mother would've wanted her to be. She worked hard at school and tried to help out around the house, which was more than what her stepmother and stepsisters did, they normally just sat around all day, waiting for everything to be delivered to them on a plate, meaning that Lucy and her father would have to run around for them.

Charlie never complained, worried that he would hurt Georgetta and the girl's feelings and risk losing them. He advised Lucy to do the same as he was desperate for her to become friends with Aubrey and Geneva, as he wanted his daughter to have someone close to her age to keep her company when he was away. She hadn't really made any lasting friendships at secondary school, despite being in the last year now, everyone thought that she was weird because she daydreamed and cared more about schoolwork than the latest trends. She was aiming to get high grades on her GCSES so that maybe one day she could work at the AVL.

While proud of his daughter's determination, Charlie did worry about Lucy becoming an agent, especially with criminals like Drisk still on the scene, he was scared that she might end up like her mother, but didn't want to crush his daughter's dreams.

* * *

On the night before her birthday, Lucy went down to her father's study. He had been on the phone to Silas all day and apparently needed to rush off on a mission early the next morning and Lucy really wanted to see him before he left. Secretly, she was really upset that her father was missing her sixteenth but didn't want to tell him, fearing that she might upset him and make him feel bad.

"Hey, dad." She said, walking through the study door.

Charlie lifted his head and smiled at his daughter, "Hey, honey," he said, inviting her to sit down, "I'm so sorry that I'm going to miss tomorrow."

"It's ok, dad" Lucy whispered.

There was a long silence between the two, as they embraced until Charlie's voice broke the silence.

"Lucy, I want you to do something for me." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked, lifting her head up so that she was looking straight into her dad's eyes. They looked serious, with a touch of worry.

"I want you to take care of your stepmother and sisters while I'm gone."

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you, I'll make sure that the mission won't last too long, I promise." Charlie said "Now, changing the subject a little bit, do you want me to bring you anything back, like a new dress or an item of makeup, because that's the kind of thing that Aubrey and Geneva have asked for?"

"No thank you, but there is something else I'd like if it's not too much trouble."

"What's that?" Asked Charlie.

"I'd really like a rose because that was the flower that you picked for mum on your first date, which means I'll think of you both when I look at it and it'll give me hope that you'll come back safely, that's all," Lucy replied.

Charlie smiled, warmly and stroked Lucy's hair.

"Bless you." He said, pulling her close again.

"I love you," Lucy whispered.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight," Lucy said, opening the door.

"Goodnight, honey, see you in the morning."

As Lucy left the room, Charlie leaned back in his chair and put his hands on his sweaty face. He had no idea if he'd ever see his daughter's beautiful face again after tomorrow morning.

* * *

Lucy stood on the porch, kissing her father goodbye.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Charlie tried to reassure her.

"Remember my dress!" Cried Aubrey over the top of Charlie.

"I will!" Charlie responded, "bye everyone!" he said, before getting into his car.

Lucy waved frantically as the car pulled away.

"Goodbye!" She yelled.

Lucy watched as the car turned into a red dot in the distance. She wiped away her tears with the back of her palm and turned to look at her stepmother, who had already walked back inside with her daughters. Lucy went into the hallway, closing the door behind her and lay her hand on it, leaning her head against its wood finish, allowing tears to pour down her face like a fountain.

Wiping her tears away, she climbed upstairs to her brightly coloured bedroom, which usually was a comfort to her, but at that moment, it just made her feel sad and quite scared.

 _"You're going to be orphaned and you know it."_ A voice hissed in her head, over and over, like a foul tapeworm, _"you will be stuck with Georgetta forever and she hates you!"_

"Shut up!" She screamed, flopping onto her bed and burying her head in her pillow. "My dad will be fine!"

* * *

 **Just thought you'd like to know where I got the name Dr Fart from: in an interview with Steve Carell and Kristen Wiig, they had to come up with villain names and Kristen came up with Dr Fart. I just thought I would throw it in somewhere, lol.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Rose Withers

Charlie inhaled the cold but fresh wintery air, as he stepped out of his car. He did the buttons on his coat up, before rushing to get a suitcase out of the boot.

The rose that Charlie had got for Lucy, in a pretty, blue pot, was gently lifted out of the car and held carefully by his right hand, as he dragged his case with the other.

Charlie dragged his case, towards a hotel entrance, he went through the glass, double doors and saw a young, brunette sitting at the front desk. She was gazing at her computer screen, nibbling the ends her false, painted black nails. Her eyelids were coated in dark eyeshadow and her long, false eyelashes, stuck up in the air.

"Hello, I'm Mr Charlie Wilde, I've booked a room," Charlie said, smiling in a friendly manner.

The woman peered over her computer and smirked at him. She began to type his name on her keyboard, with the smirk, clinging onto her pretty face.

"Charlie, huh? We've been expecting you." The woman said, pressing a button on the intercom on her desk, "Lance, can you show Mr Wilde to his bedroom please?"

A tall, broad man came into the reception, startling Charlie with his intimidating appearance. He snatched his case away and gestured for him to follow. He was lead through a hallway, into an empty room with a moth-bitten carpet and torn wallpaper. The windows had been blacked out so the only light source was a small bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"What the h..." Charlie was cut off by the feeling of hands, grabbing him from behind, pinning him to the ground. Lance was slowly wrapping a piece of rope around his shaking wrists.

The women at the desk walked into the room, smirking.

"There's no need for that, Lance, I've got it covered."

Lance nodded immediately undoing the ropes.

Before Charlie could move, he felt ice hit his chest, which proceeded to spread over his body, freezing him in place. He was shocked to see that it was coming from the woman's hands.

"What's up with your hands?!" He exclaimed, in shock.

"It was a syrem accidentally swallowed when I was a kid, it gives you ultimate power for the rest of your life." The woman replied.

Charlie was a little more than bewildered at how calm and in control of her powers, this insane woman seemed to be. She seemed fine with the fact that her fingertips could be bitten by frostbite.

Charlie glared coldly at his captors, shifting uncomfortably in the ice.

"What do you want with me?" He asked his scowl as dark as a foggy night.

"We work for an organization called the CEL, and we've been sent by our leader, Drisk, to kill you."

While the name: Drisk, echoed consistently around his head, Charlie asked, "What does CEL stand for?"

"It stands for the Criminal Enforcement League," Lance growled

"Our greatest enemy is the Anti-Villian League. When Drisk and I escaped from those cells, after years upon years of being treated like dirt, he decided that we needed to teach that league a little lesson. So we've been killing each and every one of the AVL's top agents and stealing their kids, if they have any, to train for our future evil schemes. Your wife was my intimidator when I was in the AVL prison and I hated her, so she had to go as soon as possible. As you know we eventually managed to dispose of her, but we've been so busy with other agents recently that we haven't been able to get to you," The woman explained, "oh, and I thought I'd just let you know, all those endless phone calls you received from "Silas" informing you that you needed to fight Drisk, were fabricated by one of our colleagues to lure you here. Now you've fallen into our trap and you will soon be on your deathbed."

Charlie struggled, anxiety flooding through him he needed to escape, he needed to make is home to his daughters and Georgetta before they where harmed, he needed to protect his sons before the CEL got to them too.

The woman lifted her hand and showed it to them, ready to fire one of her powers, pulling Charlie from his worries.

"Any last words?" The woman asked.

"Please, spare me! My family will be on their own, they might lose everything, and my poor daughter..." Charlie cried, tears flowing down his cheeks, cutting him off.

"Oh, don't worry about her, we'll keep her safe. As for that "family" of yours, Georgetta and the girls, I think there's something you need to know." The woman smirked, "they're working for us."

"What?! They wouldn't ever do such a thing! You're a li..." Charlie began but was cut off.

"Liar? Oh, I'm not lying Charlie, Georgetta has been working for Drisk for years! We made her marry you so that we could get shot of you and get to your daughter, which she was more than happy to do, as she told me that she was jealous of her and the golden childhood she had, being spoilt, living in luxury. Georgetta grew up in a barn, her family living on rations, they did whatever was necessary to keep themselves fed. When Georgetta got older she refused to continue her life in poverty and became desperate for riches, so she came here; her mother knew Drisk's parents and knew about the CEL that was in very early production at the time. Drisk was very rich from heists and investments in the criminal world, so he was in the position to help her out, but didn't want to marry her, he's not into love. She became his apprentice and eventually married one of Drisk's henchmen, Abner Adley, and had Aubrey and Geneva. They lived in their own house for a long time, working for us for income, they weren't exactly rich, but they had enough. Years went by and Abner fell ill and later died. Georgetta, Aubrey and Geneva ended up on their own, struggling, so Drisk made a deal with her."

Lydia paused to look at her prisoner's mortified face, before continuing.

"He promised her that if she married you and became the stepmother to your kids, in order to get your daughter into our clutches, then she would receive more riches than she could imagine. Your daughter will be in our hands very soon and there is nothing you can do about it."

"No!" Charlie yelled, his eyes looking like they were about to pop from their sockets.

"Now, you know that information, I think it's time for you to go" She began, ignoring his protests, "just relax and take it easy, this will only hurt for a second."

Suddenly, Charlie felt a violent pain shoot through his body, he let out a pained and panicked yell as his life slipped away through his fingers.

The woman thawed the ice from around Charlie's body and smiled as his lifeless form, flopped to the ground. She kicked him before spitting on him, wiping her mouth on her black sleeve.

"No one can protect your sweet little girl, now," she whispered.

"What should we do with his belongings?" Asked Lance, staring Charlie's luggage, along with the once potted rose, that had been, spilt out on the floor.

"Burn them," She paused and picked up the pot and rose. "As for these, throw them out of the window."

Lance nodded, taking the pot and rose and walking out of the room, towards the largest window, in the hall, allowing cold air to rush in. He opened it, poured the water out of the pot, before chucking it and watching it smash on the stone ground. He threw the rose and watched as the wind carried it far into the distance, a horrible smile on his face.

Lydia walked back to the front desk, acting as if nothing had just happened, she knew that it was time to start carrying out the very devious plan that would land Charlie's daughter directly into Drisk's clutches for sure.

She picked up the phone and dialled Georgetta's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Georgetta," Lydia replied, sneering.

"Lydia, is that you?"

"Yes, and I have the good news that you've been waiting for."

"Really, after six long years?!" Georgetta hissed anger and irritation in her voice.

"I know it's been a long time but just be thankful that Drisk made the deal with you at all, he wouldn't have done if he hadn't needed the girl."

"I know, and I'm glad that he did want her because not only am I getting lots of money out of it but it would be good to see that little brat, poor and miserable, as she deserves."

"I know right, now, I want you to tell her the news about her father and keep her under lock and key until we say, we don't need her quite yet but we will soon."

"Great, so I'm stuck with her for even longer."

"Do you want this money?"

"Yes."

"Then do what I say!" Lydia snarled, "I also want you to do everything you can to make her life gradually more miserable while she lives with you and make sure that she has no one or nowhere to turn to, that way she'll trust anyone if they offer her help. I can't wait to see the look on that fat lump Silas' face when we turn her against him."

"I can't wait to see that either, it'll be great."

With that, Lydia said goodbye and put the phone down, a wicked smile spreading across her face, a chuckle rising from deep in her throat. The plan was falling into place, like some sort of frightfully evil puzzle. Now all she had to do was send the money and wait.

* * *

"Your dad is dead," Georgetta said sharply.

Georgetta's words felt like a stab to the chest.

 _"Dead? No, he couldn't be, could he?"_

Lucy was sitting on the edge of her canopy bed, gripping onto the right bedpost, trying to take everything in. She could feel a rush of hot, salty tears roll down her face, dripping off the edge of her chin.

"Crying won't help anything!" Snapped Georgetta, making Lucy jump. She was clearly irritated at her and Lucy had no clue why, yet she didn't say anything, overwhelmed by grief.

Charlie Henry Wilde, her father, the man who had raised and nurtured her and her siblings, the man who had comforted them when their mother had died, the man who had never stopped trying even when times got tough, the man who had saved countless lives, the man who Lucy looked up to the most, was gone.

"Now, it seems that with your father gone, you are a pauper on my hands, since he won't be earning any money. I'll be getting some money from my job soon, but I'll only use it to provide for myself and my two daughters, as well as keep a roof over our heads, I haven't got enough to spend on you and your selfish needs, so from now on you will earn your keep by doing housework. You will also have to sleep in the cellar as you can't sleep in here, you don't deserve to. I shall sell all these expensive items, which will help immensely."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but struggled to think of what to say. She couldn't believe what Georgetta had just said, how she was treating her. Her true feelings, her true persona, her true colours had finally come out from behind her red-lipped smile.

Georgetta turned on her heel and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

Lucy buried her face in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. All kinds of emotions were running around in her head. She felt as if her heart had been torn in two, she was orphaned. Her father was gone, ripped away from her, just as her mother had been.

Far away, the rose that Lucy's father had picked for her, was slowly rotting away, decaying, withering into the ground.

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Good morning, Geneva." Lucy smiled, drawing the hallway curtains.

"Nothing good about it, I'm having a bad hair day," Aubrey grumbled, tucking her blonde curls underneath the hood of her bathrobe.

Lucy didn't reply, trying to keep the focus on her chores. She was trying as hard as she could to adapt to her new lifestyle, living like Cinderella, the girl in a book her mother had once read to her when she was very young. She was sleeping in the cellar, feeling outcasted by the rest of the household, doing everything that her stepmother and stepsisters couldn't be bothered to do themselves.

She tried to use the workloads to her advantage, using them as distractions from her grief, but they stressed her out more than they helped. By the end of the day, Lucy found that she was so exhausted that she could barely keep her eyes open. She would flop down on her bed and fall asleep in her clothes most nights.

"Lucianne, would you stop faffing about and get on with my coffee?!" Georgetta cried from her bedroom, taking Lucy by surprise.

"Yes, Georgetta!" Lucy called back, flinging open the last pair of upstairs curtains, before running downstairs.

She went into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. She grabbed Georgetta her favourite mug from the cupboard, as she always complained if her drinks weren't served in that particular one, and set it down on the worktop.

"You're down late!" Aubrey sneered, "I had to make my cereal myself."

 _"Oh, what a pity."_ Lucy thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes out of Aubrey's view.

"Sorry Aubrey, I overslept," Lucy said, spooning some coffee into the mug, wrinkling her nose at its strong scent.

"I can see that your hair is an absolute mess and your dress is all creased," Aubrey chuckled.

She paused momentarily before her eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't actually sleep in that dress, did you?" She sniggered, covering her mouth as she snorted, "how lazy can you be?"

 _"I'm not the one who wanted someone else to put flakes and milk into a bowl for at age eighteen."_

Lucy would never say these thoughts out loud, she was too afraid of what Georgetta's reaction would be if she did. She was already banned from going further than the back garden, she didn't want to be banned from anything else. Besides, she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings or seem under-appreciative of anything.

This ban had been enforced to keep Lucy "safe" from the people who had killed her father, at least that's what Georgetta had said, and while Lucy appreciated the concern, she felt very trapped and lonely. It didn't help that she had also been prevented from speaking to anyone, including her brothers and the members of the AVL, because, as Georgetta had put it, "the people who killed your father could be pretending to be people you trust, for all you know!"

Lucy couldn't describe how alone she felt, how tired she felt, how much she missed her dad, but she tried her best to keep positive, there was no point in moping about, feeling sorry for herself, it would only cause her more pain in the long run.

"Lucianne!" Screamed Georgetta from upstairs, "I'm getting very impatient now!"

"I'm just coming up now!" Lucy responded, hurriedly pouring hot water over the milky coffee beans.

She grasped the handle tightly, as she walked back up the mansion staircase carefully, afraid of spilling the hot drink. As soon as she arrived on the upstairs hallway, she made her way to Georgetta's door and knocked politely.

"Come in." Came a sharp reply from the other side.

Lucy eased the door open and walked into the room. Georgetta was lying in bed, her slim figure buried under a mountain of blankets, her head resting on a plush pillow, that was pushed upwards by several cushions. She had a beauty magazine in her hands, that she was flicking through, her long nails grazing the tops of the pages.

It made Lucy's skin crawl slightly, to see this cruel woman who had banished her to the bottom of the house, who had told her not to cry over her dead father, just lounging about in the room that her parents had loved so much.

"You're late," Georgetta snarled, glaring at her stepdaughter, her dark blue eyes staring her up and down.

"I know, I'm sorry, I overslept," Lucy replied, handing the newly-made coffee to Georgetta.

"Well, get to bed earlier!" Snapped Georgetta, slamming her mug down on the coster that was resting on her bedside table.

"But, I have so much work to do that I can't..."

"Hold your tongue!"

Lucy sighed, defeated and stood awkwardly, waiting for her stepmother to continue.

"I've given you a home and protection, you have no place to complain about anything! If you have so much work to do that you can't get to bed early enough, then you need to get your chores done quicker, end of story!"

Lucy looked at her feet, pursing her lips, unsure of what to say.

"Now, today I want you to, hoover the carpet, do the laundry, polish the surfaces, wash the dishes, plump the cushions, tidy each of Geneva and Aubrey's bedrooms and make sure that you do the ironing while you're at it."

"Yes, Georgetta."

As Lucy left the room, she wondered why Georgetta wanted to protect her so much, when she clearly didn't like her. She understood that she needed to earn her keep, but wasn't this a bit much?

* * *

Silas yawned, as he walked into his kitchen, where he found his wife, Paula making him some strong tea. _Black-eyed boy_ by Texas was blaring from the radio, which made Silas smile, he loved that song.

"Good morning!" His wife grinned, dancing around to the beat of the music in the background.

"Morning," Silas replied sleepily, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Did you have another bad night?" Paula asked, coming over to join her husband, a mug in each hand.

"Yeah. It's just that I keep worrying about the Drisk thing! It's keeping me awake at night, knowing that so many kids have now been orphaned and trapped, so many agents are gone and we're not getting any closer to catch the guy who's caused it all."

"I know," Paula replied, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm scared for those kids, who knows what might become of them." Silas continued.

He sighed, feeling guilty. The only thing he had to be glad about was that Drisk hadn't got to Lucianne, Julie and Charlie's youngest, yet. Apparently, her stepmother, Georgetta was making sure that she was as safe as possible, taking every precaution she could to make sure that Drisk didn't lay a single finger on the girl, this was why Silas and Paula had not seen or heard from the family in a while, as they wanted to keep themselves discreet. Silas worried about how much longer that would work, Drisk was a clever man after all and probably had his ways of finding them.

"I am too." Paula said solemnly, "That's why we can't give up, we have to have to find Drisk and his Hench people before it's too late. We're lucky that some of the kids, like Lucianne Wilde are safe, however we don't know how much longer for, if we're not careful, very soon Drisk will have all of our agent's kids in his grasp, and I think his plan is, to turn them all against us and what's right."

Paula couldn't be closer to the truth.


End file.
